Angel
by Salamon2
Summary: Something is happening to T.K., he is gaining weird powers. It scares him and he asks why he has them, suddenly Tokyo is rampant with evil Digimon. And with a closed Digital Gate who is going to save the Real World? READ ME! CHAPTER 6 IS UP!
1. White Maiden: Signs of Weakness&Strength

Angel

**White Maiden: Signs of Weakness and Strength**

By Salamon2

"I do not own Digimon" says Salamon2

"Really he doesn't, I mean it would still be running if he did" says Salamon

"Shut up Salamon!" shouts Salamon2

"Bite Me!" yells Salamon

**...0100101110101110...**

T.K. walked out the door of his apartment complex, heading for school, it was a warm day for October, his mom had warned him to drink plenty of fluids, but he doubted he would need to. He had changed a lot in the past few years, one was his body, he had grown and due to his athletic activities, muscular and strong. He was handsome enough for any girl, but the one thing that had remained the same about him was his personality, he was still the same old friend to everyone. His parents had remarried shortly after MaloMyotismon's defeat, and T.K. couldn't be a happier teenager. As he entered the high school he saw Yolei, now a junior, gossiping with her fellow junior girls.

"Did you see him when he walked by?" asked the violet haired girl, she had changed as well. She had gotten contacts, and grown as well, she kept her hair long, and her looks were all but worshiped, and rightly so.

As T.K. continued his day, which happened to be pretty normal, he came to fifth period, the period he had with Kari. Kari had grown, but still was shorter than he was, her hair had reached shoulder length, and she always seemed to be blushing these days. As T.K. sat down in his desk, he found a note on it; he opened it and read it. It read:

_T.K., _

_Meet me in the park after school... _

_I have something I want to talk to you about... _

_Kari_

"Now class if you'll return your attention to page four-hundred forty seven..." started the teacher, and T.K. quickly packed away the note, and opened his book. He glanced over at Kari who was wearing the usual school uniform, similar to the one that Sora had worn years earlier, only this was based on a blue and white color pattern. The day seemed to roll right by, that's a funny thing about getting older, days seem to go faster and faster. Soon he found himself running to the park, and there he saw Kari waiting at the crossroads of two paths.

"Hey Kari, so what did you want to talk about?" asked T.K. as he came up to the girl who faced away from him, he put his hand on her shoulder and she spun around, scared out of her wits. Her face however lightened when she saw T.K.

"Kari, what's wrong, it's not The Dark Ocean again is it?" asked T.K. getting into an overprotective mode. Kari shook her head and sighed.

"No, that's not what I wanted to talk to you about, that is quite finished actually..." she said, and before T.K. could ask how she knew that, she continued "what I actually asked you here today is to talk about you, me, us..." started Kari, and she came closer to him, and suddenly warning sirens were going off in T.K.'s mind, this could be good news or not be good news. His stomach was starting to churn for some strange reason, he knew what might be coming, and he wanted it, but he found it hard to concentrate on anything but his flip flopping stomach. She came close to the taller boy, and strained her neck slightly to reach his eye level, their eyes locked. Suddenly the queasy feeling intensified, and he felt very sick, as though he was on a rocking ship in the middle of the ocean during a storm.

"T.K... I have come to a decision..." started Kari and her lips moved closer, and suddenly the queasy feeling intensified even more, he started feeling light headed, and then it all faded away. He felt his body fall to the ground, and Kari gasped before he fell off into an unconscious state.

T.K. then awoke in his bed, he had a funny feeling that something wasn't right with himself, but he ignored it as Ken, who had popped his head into the room, said he was coming around. Suddenly the room was filled with his Mom, Dad, Matt, Yolei, Ken, Cody, and Kari.

"T.K. honey are you okay?" asked his mom, leaning over him. T.K. blinked several times and started to sit, never before had he felt so weak, and energy drained.

"What happened?" asked T.K.

"Kari said you fainted in the park, I told you to drink up today, since it was going to be well into the forties, and dehydration could be a problem... looks like you didn't follow my advice... Now if you don't excuse me, I'm going to go make Dinner" said Mrs. Ishida. T.K. nodded his head weakly, believing her explanation, then she headed out the door, closing it behind her.

"But you had us worried there for a while squirt... Kari had to call me in order to get you here..." said Matt coolly.

"I couldn't have picked you up myself..." said Kari jokingly, and to this everyone laughed, even T.K. took part in the joke by suggesting he should invite Kari to come along to the gym the following day, Kari gave him a glare and hit him over the head with a folded newspaper half pretending to be upset.

"Anyway, we were over anyway to give you an invitation for the party on Friday, when Matt and Kari came out of the elevator..." said Cody.

"They scared us half to death, running like that... we thought you were on your death bed!" said Yolei, over dramatizing as usual.

"What party?" asked T.K., Kari hit him over the head again, jokingly though.

"You know, the reunion party... the one we usually have this time of year..." said Kari moaning.

"Oh yeah... I guess I'm a little out of it..." said T.K. kicking himself for the dumb remark.

"Well we better get going, it's almost dinner time, and I'm sure your parents are beginning to wonder where you kids are..." said Mr. Ishida. And with that Ken, Yolei, and Cody vanished out of the apartment. Kari stayed however "That means you too Kari..." said Mr. Ishida.

"Please... tonight's liver sticks at my house..." said Kari with a whimper.

"Oh yes... I forgot I said you could come over to dinner anytime you wanted, after your mom cooked for our remarriage dinner... was what she made liver sticks?" asked Mr. Ishida

"No... for your wedding she made Turkey Shisquebob... which isn't as bad as her liver sticks..." said Kari with utter disgust in her mind.

"Uhh... then you're definitely invited to stay for dinner. That is if you don't mind Pepper steak..." said Mr. Ishida.

"Where's the table to set?" asked Kari, eager to earn her share of the meal.

"That way..." said Mr. Ishida pointing toward the dinning room, Kari left the room, and T.K. recovered more of his senses. He was able to see more clearly now than before. He sat up on the edge of his bed, and rose, he felt his strength returning to him, he saw a large water bottle on his night stand, and took it and never felt so relieved as when he drank the water. He felt the heat that had been bothering him calm down. That's just when he noticed his shirt had been taken off, his socks, and shorts had been left alone, but his shirt was also on the night stand, he grabbed, it and buttoned it up. Then he took one quick look in the mirror, to make sure he looked fine, he felt perfectly fine, and then joined his family, plus Kari, at the Dinner table.

**...0100101110101110...**

"BRING!" went off the old fashioned alarm clock with a bell. A drowsy teenager aimed and missed the source of irritation, hurting his hand on the corner of his night stand. He muttered angrily and picked up his alarm clock and turned the bothersome object. Setting it aside he then sat on the edge of his bed and stretched. He stumbled into the bathroom, showered, and then maintained the rest of his personal hygiene before vacating himself from the bathroom. He dressed himself, and then ate a modest breakfast of the usual lumpy oatmeal. Then he looked at the time, and was thinking about going for a run in the park when suddenly the phone rang. No one else was around to answer it, so he picked up the receiver and greeted the mystery person on the other end.

"Takaishi Residence..." said T.K. half heartedly.

"Hey T.Z.! It's Davis! I was just calling to see how you are man. I heard from Tai that you weren't doing so good yesterday..." said Davis

"I'm fine Davis..." said T.K. to his friend, ever since Davis had outgrown his infactuation for Kari, which ended right when he saw a new girl in the class last year, he had become better friends with T.K., the wrong name part was sort of an inside joke between them even. They weren't the best of friends, but still much better than when they first met.

"Good to hear that! Hey T.F. I have an idea... are you busy this afternoon after school?" asked Davis

"No..." said T.K.

"Good... well then met me at the High School... I heard the Weight Room is in open today..."

"Okay... at what time?" asked T.K.

"About three-ish sounds about right..." said Davis

"Alright... see ya Davis..." said T.K. and both teenagers hung up.

**...0100101110101110...**

"Come on Davis... PUSH!" shouted T.K. right to Davis who was struggling to push the barbell up.

"I'm trying!" muffled the brunette, and he managed to push the sixty pounds back up to the bar rest very slowly. He struggled but finally came and conquered the weight.

"Good Job Davis!" said T.K.

"I could go for another twenty pounds!" said Davis in a fake cocky attitude.

"Ha! You! Mr. Lightweight! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA!" laughed one of the regulars in the weight room. He was a senior, and was everything a girl would have ever wanted, handsome, and buff. His violet eyes gave a defiant look about him, as though he could not be tamed, and his wild brown hair complimented and proved what his eyes said. He wore gray sweat pants, black tank top and black sneakers. He went over and added one hundred pounds to the bar and lifted it easily. Then smacked his hands together and smirked at the weight room full of guys.

"Call me when someone beats that puny amount then I'll consider coming back and gracing you all with my presence. And the boy grabbed his red lightweight jacket and walked out the door to adoring girls all waiting for him.

"That Iku Tako makes me so mad! Sometimes I wish I could wipe the smirk off of his face!" shouted an angered Davis. T.K. looked at the scene and wisely said nothing. But what happened next T.K. didn't really expect.

"I'm far from beating his record! Why don't you try T.K.!" said Davis, plopping T.K. onto the bench press, T.K. could tell Davis' seriousness that he wanted him to actually try by him actually using his correct name. So Davis took the one hundred pounds off slowly and then forced T.K. to lift, he actually could do it pretty easily, T.K. was surprised at this. Davis kept adding weight, T.K. never asked how much, and he watched as more and more guys came over and watched him lift and lift until the weight room door opened, and in walked Iku Tako, leaving his fan girls on the other side of the door.

"What's going on here? I was busy signing autographs and now I hear the weight room go quiet?" asked Iku, then he saw T.K. lifting the barbell, he noticed the weight on it, and fainted, over four hundred pounds was on the bar.

"Muscular Endurance is one thing! But Cardiovascular Endurance is another! I bet I could beet you in a mile run!" said Utoki Horoki, star runner for the track team, he had been working on the leg press, watching T.K. while he had lifted.

"I think I'll decline the challenge..." said T.K., lifting over four hundred pounds still hadn't settled in his mind.

"Well I think someone is a little cowardly..." smirked the guy. Davis suddenly pulled T.K. up, who followed the track star outside to the track.

That day T.K. ran the mile in three minutes ten seconds, the guy who had recorded it talked about contacting Guinness about setting a new world record, and his competition finished three minutes fifty seven seconds. But still more guys kept challenging him, and with Davis lighting the fire under him, T.K. out did every one of the school's track and field athletes.

"Did you see their faces! I mean if you play you're cards right the Japanese Olympic Committee will ask you to join the team going to Beijing in two years! Wait, change ask to beg!" shouted Davis as they walked to their respective apartment complexes.

"Davis... calm down... you're over reacting..." said T.K.

"And you're under reacting! Imagine going to Beijing and bringing home all the gold medals in Track and Field Events for Japan! That would put the Americans in their place!" said Davis

"Davis... before you start an international controversy please come back to earth, I have no plans for leaving Basketball, or joining Track, what happened today was an act of grace to put those kid's attitudes in their place so they can become better people... and athletes" said T.K.

"Don't start using that mumbo jumbo on me... you're going to China, and I'll be you're manager! I can just imagine it now... the food... the girls... the lights... the medals..." raved Davis

"That's hard to see over you're inflating head..." mumbled T.K. so that Davis wouldn't hear.

"The Opening Ceremony... the Closing Ceremony... World Records... and everyone will applause..." continued Davis standing on his toes reaching out into the sky, as if it were just within his reach.

"Earth to Davis... please come in... Earth to Davis please come in... Houston... we have a problem..." said T.K. sarcastically, and that brought Davis back to the real world, and he realized the position he was in, just before he grew unbalanced and fell to the ground.

"How long was I like that?" asked Davis rubbing his head, which had hit the ground.

"I don't know... but that bump on the head might bring you closer to being normal..." said T.K. jokingly

"Yeah, yeah... everyone always picks on Davis" said Davis sarcastically.

"Just shows you how much we like you... Well see ya man..." said T.K. jokingly, and he headed into his apartment building.

"I won't give up! You'll be in China before you know it!" cried Davis after him.


	2. White Maiden: The Concert Show Down

**Angel**

**White Maiden: The Concert Show Down**

_By Salamon2_

**...0100101110101110...**

Salamon says "You actually got positive reviews?"

Salamon2 says "Of course!"

Salamon is on the ground unable to breathe because she's laughing so hard. Salamon2 becomes angry, reaches off screen grabs an oversized mallet and swings that the rookie. She dodges his attacks.

"I haven't done this in years! Ahh... it feels good to be on the chase again..." says Salamon2

**...0100101110101110...**

It was an unusual windy day for September; T.K. actually had to wear a light weight jacket over his uniform. He had a hard time navigating to school, just as he was about to enter a paper flew into his face. He took it off soon after entering the school. The yellow flyer was advertising his older brother's concert, which was to take place that evening. He remembered that his brother had given him backstage passes and tickets for wherever he wanted to sit in the audience. He didn't care where he sat really, so he said in the middle of the audience, and that's what he got. As soon as he threw the flyer into the nearest trash bin, he saw Kari. An aura of light seemed to surround her, or was that just his imagination, anyway she looked beautiful today. She saw him and came up to him, and she started the conversation.

"Hey T.K. about two days ago..." started Kari

"Yeah... just before I had a heat stroke... what were you going to ask?" asked T.K. half serious and half sarcastically.

"Well... really... it was nothing! Don't worry about it..." said Kari, looking him over and then smiling innocently as the warning bell then rang. "Oh! I've got to go! See you later T.K.!" said Kari, and she vanished down the hallway, as T.K., who was right outside his class, entered it.

The school day passed uneventfully, and T.K. soon found it was time for him to go to the concert, most of the Digidestined were there, everyone but Sora, Yolei, and Kari who were all out on a shopping trip, and Davis who had extra homework to do. T.K. found his seat right next to the rest of the Digidestined.

"Hey T.K.! Here to support your brother?" asked Tai, who looked as he always had, same hairdo and same clothing choices.

"Yeah... someone's got to..." said T.K.

"Hey, now don't forget about us!" said Cody, who had grown a foot and a few inches, still looking like a child, but more like a preteen.

"Yeah I mean... It's expensive enough flying here from New York once... but twice!" said Mimi, who was staying with Izzy and his parents. She wore the most stylist thing she had in her closet, and T.K. suspected the reason why she hadn't joined the other girls in the shopping trip was due to the boy she had frequently been emailing lately and had come to visit. There was no doubt in T.K.'s mind that Mimi and Izzy were soon about to announce their status as a couple. Izzy had grown, and had become a little bit more handsome in his own respect, looking less like a child; he looked forward to his senior year coming up. And Mimi was entering her junior year the next year, since the American system started a year after the Japanese one did. But Mimi had studied, probably with help from Izzy, and she had been offered to skip her sophomore year, she still was deciding though.

"Seeing this concert isn't the reason behind your trip though..." said T.K. all knowingly. Izzy blushed, and so did Mimi, T.K. caught them but no one else noticed when Mimi realized this she calmed herself and smiled sweetly.

"Yes... who could resist seeing how our little T.K. has grown up? I mean I remember when you were only this big!" she said, cutely, trying to get a few laughs out of the Digidestined and change the subject. The response was just as she expected, no one had caught on to what T.K. had hinted.

"AND NOW... WHAT YOU'VE ALL BEEN WAITING FOR! THE TEENAGE WOLVES!" shouted the announcer and fog covered the curtained stage, until the curtain opened and no one could see anything until the fog parted showing Matt's band, and they started.

_You got a boy  
You got a girl  
Sitting underneath a tree  
They sit there everyday  
But even though you may think  
This is the way that things should be  
It may not always be that way  
You can't take nothing for granted  
You got to live life today_

_I turn around I can see what's behind me  
I turn back around I can see what's ahead  
And if you don't believe I've been here all along  
Just turn around  
Just turn around-_

Suddenly a large roar echoed through the concert hall, and suddenly the backdrop behind the band was ripped as a large Tyrannomon came tearing through, the band members dropped their instruments and ran. Matt looked at the large Dinosaur Digimon and then jumped into the already panicking and dispersing audience; he landed on his feet on a seat, and jumped up several rows to the row of Digidestined who had gathered around Izzy who was trying to access a Digiport.

"DIGIPORT OPEN!" cried Davis, but the gate denied his authority to do so.

"WHAT! THIS HAS NEVER HAPPENED BEFORE!" cried Izzy

"Never mind that... he's noticed us and we have no plan for defense so we better make like leaves and leave!" cried Mimi, dragging the boy with Laptop out of the seat. Just then the large Dino had found them.

"Why are you attacking us!" cried out Tai, as he backed out to the aisle.

"ROAR!" screamed the Digimon, and they noticed the red eyes glowed a bright crimson, an unusual shade for a Tyrannomon, and it made a swipe at the Digidestined, destroying Izzy's Laptop, and barely missing the bearer of Knowledge.

"Well... I don't think reasoning works so RUN!" shouted Joe, and the group ran out of there as fast as they could, separating into two groups, T.K., Izzy, and Mimi in one, the others in the other group. The Digital Monster roared in anger at the attempt to force a decision upon it, it chased after the three teenagers, Izzy leading Mimi towards and Exit, but unfortunately that particular exit was locked, probably by the owners of the concert hall in attempt to contain the monster, thinking everyone was out of the hall. They were cornered; Izzy stepped in front of Mimi, to protect her. T.K. stood off to the side, he saw Izzy was determined to fight for Mimi, but at the same time he could see he was terrified, and in his mind there was only one thing he could do.

"You guys go! I'll distract this beast!" shouted T.K.

"Wait T.K.!" cried Mimi

"Hey pea brain!" shouted T.K., ignoring Mimi, and he ran away from the couple towards the stage. The large Dino forgot about the couple and chased after the moving target, this gave Izzy and Mimi time to get to the door and beg to be let out, the owner did so and closed and locked the door again.

"NO! ONE OF OUR FRIENDS IS IN THERE!" cried Mimi

"Look lady, if he's alone in there with that beast he's as good as dead!" said the owner.

**_Meanwhile in the concert hall..._**

T.K. was trapped, up against a wall behind the stage; there were no exits near him, or worth trying for. He ducked down, and curled into a fetal position, ready to die at any moment as the large carnivorous red Dinosaur powered up his attack by gargling his fire and tilting his head back. As the monster's head came down and started shooting out flames, T.K., instinctively put his hands out as a defense, turned his head and closed his eyes. Suddenly a weird feeling pulsated through him, but he ignored it, he waited for death to come.

But it didn't come, instead he heard a moaning, he opened his eyes, he saw before his eyes the Dinosaur on the ground, moaning in pain, a golden glow surrounding it, and what was even weirder, the same glow surrounded and was coming from his hands, in fact his entire body had the aura around him. As T.K. moved his hands, the Dinosaur's pain moved and changed, the tighter he clenched his fists the more pain, the looser he clenched the less pain. But when he was experimenting with his new found ability, and when the power was loosened, the Dinosaur broke free of the glow, and it stopped around the dinosaur, but not his hands. The dinosaur charged T.K. in anger. T.K. jumped up instinctively, and made it, only to land right on top of the large creature. He punched the creature, the glow intensifying as he pulled back his arm to do so. Then the glow separated from his fist and hit the creature dead on the top of its head. T.K. didn't know it at the time, but a way to knock a Tyrannomon unconscious was to hit it dead on the top of the head. But anyway the Digimon teetered, but then started falling backwards. T.K. jumped off of it and landed on his feet on the stage. The large beast lay on top of the drums, fallen background, and stretched from back stage to the stage. T.K. walked to the edge of the stage, when he suddenly felt as though he wasn't alone. He turned around and saw a white glow at the feet of the beast, it intensified and then lessened, and there stood a beautiful woman, in a white gown which Elvin maidens are often depicted in, it was white, it sparkled, and it was flowing. And long sleeves ended with a triangle cut jutting over the wrist to the top part of the hand. She was completely white; an aura surrounded her, and in the aura floated glowing white balls. Her hair was long and a head band was across her forehead. She looked beautiful and calming; time seemed to slow in her presence. She looked at the unconscious Digimon, then one of the balls, split in half and the Digimon was sucked into one of the numerous balls.

"What are you doing!" cried T.K. and all the woman did was smile back in her response. Then a white vortex formed right next to her, and she was sucked into it, smiling the entire time. The vortex remained for a second, but a white glow shown and blinded T.K., and then it vanished. When the glow was gone...

_**Meanwhile...**_

"I don't think you understand lady, we've got a monster in there that's probably eaten up your friend..." said the owner

"Mimi let me take care of this..." said Izzy, who then approached the owner, who expected a lecture from the male teenager, and instead was met with a large wave of pain as the boy's knuckles came in contact with the man's jaw. He fell backwards and hit his head, knocking him unconscious.

"IZZY!" cried Mimi as though he was her hero. He then grabbed the keys out of the unconscious man's hand and opened the door. The Digidestined who had gathered around Mimi and Izzy came into the hall and found the entire mess was just as it had been before the Digimon had come, only on the stage there laid a body, it didn't move, it was T.K.!

_**To Be Continued...**_


	3. White Maiden: A Perilous Picnic

**Angel**

**White Maiden: A Perilous Picnic**

_By Salamon2_

**...0100101110101110...**

Salamon says "You're actually writing a well planned out story?"

Salamon2 says "Yes, I just don't put the logical thoughts where they belong, it's my style in this fic that I'm exploring, the logical thoughts and explanations come after where they're supposed to, and the question about the Digimon is about to be answered here…"

Salamon says "Well that answers one angry reviewer's questions…

**...0100101110101110...**

"Is he okay?"

"The monitor is still going…"

"But it just doesn't look like he's breathing!"

"He is!"

"Where did that Digimon come from?"

"It came out of nowhere!"

"He's getting up!" and after this was said, T.K. blinked his eyes and found himself on a bed, in a darkening room with his friends all around him, he sat up and Kari came to help him immediately.

"T.K.! Are you alright?" asked Kari

"Where am I?" asked T.K.

"The hospital… How did you get ride of that Digimon?" asked Izzy

"I don't know… one moment it was about to kill then suddenly…" said T.K.

"Excuse me… but I have to get a blood sample…" said the Nurse coming into the room, interrupting them. She collected the blood and left.

"Well it's the first time that happened…" said Kari continuing the conversation as though the Nurse hadn't come into the room.

"Yeah… I mean a Digimon has never attacked during one of my concerts…" said Matt

"What are you talking about? It's happened before!" said T.K.

"T.K., are you sure you're okay?" asked Ken

"Remember when Daemon was running loose around the city?" asked T.K.

"Who?" asked Davis, Kari looked around the room before turning to T.K. and looking very confused at him. Sora was biting her lip. Yolei started smiling thinking it all was a big joke.

"Don't joke with me guys… this happened when Oikawa was around… remember?" asked T.K.

"T.K. I think that you knocked you're head a little much… maybe you dreamed it all, but there is no Digimon called Daemon… we've never fought him… it was probably the dream you had while you were unconscious…" said Izzy rationalizing away. The Nurse came in saying that visiting time was almost over, and the group started with their goodbyes.

Slowly the others left. Before Kari left she leaned close to T.K. and whispered into his ears "I believe you T.K… even if it isn't true, I believe you…"

T.K. knocked his head against the wooden board; this was another thing he added to his weird column. First the same thing that happened four years earlier at Matt's concert happens again… even during the same song! Then all of a sudden he had the strange urge to attack the Digimon when his natural instinct would have told him to run and let Patamon take care of it! To top it all off the others didn't even know what he was talking about when he mentioned Daemon! 'Maybe this is some nightmare and I'll wake up to find it all over!' thought the sixteen year old.

"Mr. Takaishi?" asked the doctor knocking on the door. The doctor looked middle aged and kindly, as strange as it was he had stubble, no person of Japanese blood ever had a beard!

"I am Doctor Ainai… I'm a psychologist… I was told you faced a large monster in the Concert Hall?" asked the Doctor sitting down. Asking about the monster seemed strangely natural to Dr. Ainai.

"Yeah… only I don't know why I did… I would have run… but I don't know…" said T.K. shaking his head

"Was anyone else in the hall when you made your chivalrous stand?" asked the doctor writing on his clipboard.

"Yes… Mimi, she's a friend of mine…" said T.K.

"Hmm… alright…" said Dr. Ainai

"Then suddenly this weird yellow energy came out of my hands and…" started T.K. but the doctor interrupted there.

"Really… and then when the monster was defeated you fainted correct?" asked the doctor.

"Yeah… but these weird energies-" started T.K.

"Mr. Takaishi how much homework have you had lately?" asked Dr. Ainai

"Uh… a lot…" said T.K.

"And how much free time do you find per week?" asked Dr. Ainai

"About one or two hours a week… why?" asked T.K.

"Mr. Takaishi what I think occurred is, that due to stress you fainted upon going to the aide of rescuing your friend, the monster thinking you were dead left, and you dreamt the entire energy thing… after all Mr. Takaishi life isn't a cartoon…" said the Doctor.

"So you say I was hallucinating?" asked T.K.

"Precisely… due a lot of stress… now I'm going to prescribe to you a new medicine that the JFDA has only approved within the past month… why they haven't made the commercial for it yet…" said the Doctor writing on his clipboard and then ripping off a small piece of paper with a messy signature. "It's for Cerepot… or as we say in Latin _Cerebrum potere_ you can now leave Mr. Takaishi…" said the Doctor who then tried to leave but was blocked by T.K.'s mother who started asking him question upon question. T.K. took this as an opportunity to change as the two chatted outside the door. When he was dressed he walked out to find the conversation between the doctor and his mom ending.

"Well thank you Doctor…" said Mrs. Ishida. And the doctor walked down the hall.

"Kari… you're still here!" said T.K. in surprise to see his friend not too far from his door.

"Yeah… well I had something to tell you…" said Kari biting her lip. Just then in came Mrs. Kaymia off of the elevator knocking into the doctor, his glasses flying half across the room.

"Oh dear! I'm so sorry!" said Mrs. Kaymia, picking up his glasses.

"It's fine it's fine!" said the doctor it's just then that Mrs. Kaymia looked at the doctor's face.

"Have we met before?" asked Mrs. Kaymia

"Uhh… no… I don't believe so… uhh... I just moved here from Sapharro… uhh… two months ago! Uhh thanks… bye!" said the doctor who ran between the closing elevator doors, making it inside the elevator just in time.

"I could have sworn I know that man… but from where?" asked Mrs. Kaymia.

"Well anyway… before we were interrupted…" started Kari, just then Mrs. Kaymia saw Kari.

"Kari! There you are! You didn't come home with your brother! And it is late… you've got school tomorrow…" said Mrs. Kaymia, almost grabbing Kari and pulling her away from T.K. As Kari was dragged away she mouthed "tomorrow" to T.K. And the mother pulled her child onto the elevator and the doors closed.

'Maybe it is all stress…' thought T.K.

**...0100101110101110...**

_**The Next Day at School…**_

**...0100101110101110...**

"Hey Davis! Have you seen Kari?" asked T.K.

"No man… she wasn't in homeroom… I think she's sick or something… you coming to the reunion picnic after school today?" asked Davis.

"Yeah… what time?" asked T.K.

"Immediately after school, in Odaiba Park, you think you can remember or is your hat band too small and cutting off the circulation to your brain?" asked Davis chidingly.

"Yeah Goggle brain I can…" said T.K. sarcastically.

**...0100101110101110...**

_**After School…**_

**...0100101110101110...**

"Ahh it feels so good to be back in Japan… but it's sad that tomorrow I'll have to go…" said Mimi sitting down on the picnic blanket, opening the picnic basket.

"With the luck we've been having a monster will attack…" said Joe

"We already have been attacked by a monster yesterday so I doubt it's going to happen again so soon… rice cake?" asked Matt

"Yes please…" said Joe who was starving. Rice cakes were passed out to everyone else, and T.K. took out his Cerepot and took one, immediately he felt a slight fog on his senses.

"u no, the se r ery goot mat" said Davis with his mouth full.

"Empty your mouth and speak proper Japanese!" said Yolei bitterly.

"I said… You know, these are very good Matt…" said Davis

"You're quite welcome…" said Matt sarcastically. Just then Sora, who had been very quiet, finished her rice cake and stood up.

"T.K. you want to go and help me get the other baskets?" asked Sora, and T.K. agreed, stuffing the rest of his rice cake into his mouth and chewing as he rose, and followed Sora. When they were far enough away and heading towards the parked cars, Sora began speaking in a hushed voice.

"T.K. do you remember what happened to Daemon?" asked Sora, and just at that moment T.K. was convinced he wasn't crazy.

"You mean you remember?" asked T.K.

"Yeah… I mean it was weird that when you mentioned him to the others that they didn't remind him… I mean Ken didn't either and he was whom Daemon was after!" said Sora

"This is all so weird… first off I start hallucinating, then most of the group forgets a critical enemy we fought… why it's just turning into Weirdville here!" said T.K. and just as they reached the parked car the ground began to quake. "Oh great! An Earthquake!" shouted T.K. and just then out of the ground came a Sandiramon. The Viral Ultimate rose hissing, and grabbed T.K. squeezing the teenager.

"OH MY GOD! HELP! HELP!" cried Sora, but the others were too far off and were coming but not fast enough. Sora looked around and found a rock, which she had to admit later wasn't the best of ideas, but was all she could come up with at the moment. The Snake Digimon was going to kill T.K., the closest person who came to a little brother, and she picked up the sharp rock and threw it, aiming it for the snake's underside. The rock bounced off of the snake's armor, but it was enough to get the snake's attention away from T.K. and on her, the grip loosened enough so he could breathe but not enough so he could move.

Suddenly, with his mind starting to clear from the thought of the lack of air, energy swooped through both of them, and they were suddenly surrounded by a weird mist, just before the others could reach them. Sora realized that she was now on her own, with no Patamon, Biyomon, or the rest of the Digidestined to help fight or throw rocks, and she had to act quickly to save T.K. She picked up another rock, and this time aimed it for the creature's eyes, running as she got ready to throw. As she ran she noticed she was taking off, as if she were light enough in air to glide. She didn't care she had to get T.K. out of the deadly grip, which had intensified again. She aimed and threw, falling gently back to the ground after throwing. It hit the snake digimon in the eyes.

Then T.K. felt his mind clear of all thoughts and then, again, the energy over take his body and the golden aura surrounded him. The aura heated Sandiramon's tail, which made the Digimon drop T.K. to the ground with a hiss. T.K. fell about fifteen feet, onto soft grass but a hard ground beneath the foliage, hitting his head, and knocking him unconscious. Sora immediately ran to see if he was alright, and just then she noticed her speed was faster than it should have been, and a strange ruby aura was around her, but she kept on running to T.K. Suddenly she felt the Sandiramon's staff jab at her, knocking her to her feet.

What happened next, Sora couldn't explain, a white vortex appeared and out of it came a White Woman who was dressed in what Elvin maidens were perceived to wear. She attacked the Digimon, her lips pressed tight in an emotionless face. Within a few minutes the Digimon lay on the ground, the energy attacks from the White woman having taken care of the large beast. Within the white aura, Sora now noticed floated several white balls; one split in half and sucked the Digimon into it.

The White Woman then saw the two of them; she glided over to them and closed her eyes, the white aura intensifying and when it lessened Sora found that she had been healed. Then the Woman smiled at them and left through the vortex she had entered. Just then the mist lifted, and the others rushed into the scene.

**...0100101110101110...**

To Be Continued…

**...0100101110101110...**


	4. White Maiden: Capture

**Angel**

**The White Woman: Capture**

_By Salamon2_

**...0100101110101110...**

Well, I must say after being sick, a person can really think clearly…

Whatever Salamon, this story is actually becoming easier to write as it goes along, and not more difficult, of course that might have something to do with the fact I have future plots planned out…

OO! TELL ME! TELL ME!

Only if you say _it _Salamon.

Okay! Salamon2, unfortunately does not own Digimon, or evil plot twists…

Wait! I do own the evil plot twists in this story…

Oh yeah! That's something he does own, and now for the story and for me to find out what's happening next!

**...0100101110101110...**

"Sandiramon… get me this teen…" said the white woman, in a dark, rich, melodic voice, reverberating by its own accord. The Digimon hissed obediently. The White Woman floated in front of the Digimon creating a wormhole showing a picture of a teenage boy.

"Yess… I sshall do what you assk Misstresss…" said the Digimon willingly, and it slithered down a tunnel in the large dark room, in the room contained several other Digimon, and a strange machine, which at the moment contained several rookie Digimon.

**...0100101110101110...**

"He'll be alright, it was just a minor concussion. But anymore trips to this hospital, and you'll have to declare this his home!" said a fuzzy far off voice for T.K. He heard several voices, that all sounded like they were spinning. Then he opened his eyes and saw a bright piercing light hit his eyes, and it kept spinning around and around, making him dizzy. He quickly closed his eyes, and wished he had never opened them. And after a few minutes he strangely felt his strength returning to him, and he opened his eyes again, and no longer was the world spinning. In fact he found himself again in a hospital room, this time it was really late, and only Kari, Sora, Matt, and his parents remained. His parents were currently talking with the doctor, their backs blocking view of the doctor, and their view of their son.

"You're awake!" cried Kari, and the entire room paused and looked at T.K.

"You sure we shouldn't move your room to here?" asked Matt casually after the awkward silence had passed.

"Anything but that!" shouted T.K. in total disgust of the idea. Sora bit her lip, and Kari and the adults chuckled at his response. Kari then suddenly went solemn and looked at him sadly, as though she regretted doing something, or not doing something.

"I'm sorry to barge in, but it's past midnight, and I'm really sorry but visiting hours were over a long time ago…" said a nurse, and the group left, slowly, wishing him well.

Kari was the last to leave, and just as she hugged him before leaving, she whispered in his ear "I'm so sorry… all of this is my fault…" she said, and quickly rushed out of the room. T.K. tried to call to her to tell her it wasn't but she was gone.

The doctors kept him in the hospital for the next day, they took a CAT scan, and some X-rays of his head, just to make sure there wasn't anything wrong with him, and just as the main doctors were through with him, Dr. Ainai, the psychologist, came in again.

"I see you're back here again T.K…" said Dr. Ainai coolly, T.K. nodded.

"Another monster attack…" said T.K.

"Really…" said Dr. Ainai in interest, writing down on his clipboard. After he finished the quick scrawl, Dr. Ainai then spoke "And how did you react?"

"I felt a whole lot weaker… it was strange, it wasn't like the first time, it's like I wasn't at full capacity…" said T.K.

"Perfect…" mumbled the psychologist.

"What?" asked T.K.

"You mean those imaginary powers you mean?" said Dr. Ainai quickly, and T.K. shook off what he had thought the doctor had said and then nodded and added that he didn't think they were imaginary.

"I mean a friend of mine showed she had them!" exclaimed T.K.

"I already talked to your friend Sora, she is currently suffering from current parental problems… and the stress has gotten to her… I gave her a prescription for Cerepot… and I'm increasing your dose… if you now believe you have these powers… I have to be upping the dose…" said the doctor. And T.K. made a mental note to just go along with it.

**...0100101110101110...**

"But Mom… why do I have to take it?" asked T.K.

"You have to take your medicine! I mean I had a hard enough time getting it! When I went to the pharmacy, they looked at me funny when I asked for the medicine, and then they asked if you were one of Dr. Ainai's patients. I said yes and then they said he had left some medicine for you…" said Mrs. Ishida

"Just buck up and take it your medicine T.K…" said Mr. Ishida, and T.K. just tired of arguing, opened the bottle and took the new medicine that was over double the strength he had the last time. He then grabbed his backpack and left for school. Along the way he saw a strange sight, Sora was waiting to talk to him at the corner.

"Did that Doctor stop and talk to you before you left?" asked Sora in a whispered voice

"Dr. Ainai? Yeah, I heard he gave you some of that mind medicine?" asked T.K.

"Yeah… and it was for absolutely no reason at all… he just gave it to me after I told him about the Sandiramon. It was weird! Naturally I haven't taken it, in fact I through it out shortly after he left…" said Sora

"Wait… Ainai said he gave it to you because the stress of your parent's problems was getting to you!" said T.K.

"Did he?! Well that's a boldfaced lie, my parents couldn't be happier! I mean I sometimes see them, when I'm off from College classes and working in the flower shop, sneak back to the back room… and well let's say there are some noises coming from back there that I shouldn't tell about… that's why we always play the music loudly in the store…" said Sora. And the two noticed they had come to T.K.'s high school.

"Well thanks Sora… I'll talk to you later?" asked T.K.

"Sure… come to the flower shop after you get out…" said Sora, and T.K. nodded and went into the school.

**...0100101110101110...**

"Hey T.K. sit over here!" said Davis, pointing to an empty seat next to him, and T.K. obliged.

"Hey Davis… where's Kari and Yolei?" asked T.K.

"I heard from Cody and Tai that they're both down with the flu. Anyway Izzy wants to go over something today after school at Tai's apartment…" said Davis

"I wonder what it's all about…" said T.K. sarcastically.

"Hmm… me too… I mean nothing strange has happened in the past week…" said Davis sarcastically.

And just then the tiles of the student cafeteria parted and up from under them came Sandiramon. The teenagers screamed and the couples who had been making out a few seconds earlier now held each other close as the same fear consumed them. The snake Digimon looked around the Cafeteria saw T.K. and grabbed him. T.K. felt pain as a golden aura surrounded him and then faded away, the pain left him unconscious. Then a White Vortex appears and from it came two white balls of light, when opened, and T.K. was sucked into one and the Sandiramon into the other. The balls were then pulled through the vortex and it closed. Immediately a crowd gathered around where the vortex had been and stared into now empty space.

**...0100101110101110...**

"A bouquet of lilac, roses, and lilies?" asked Sora to the customer over the phone, she nodded as the person confirmed what she had said, and she hung up, she wrote the order down, and the date the bouquet was to be delivered. She then sat leaned on the counter and tapped her pen on it anxiously. 'School should have just ended for T.K.' thought Sora as she bit her lip, the High school wasn't that far from her shop too. "well he might be late because he had to do something… it's not like I gave him a specific time to be here…" said Sora to herself, and she turned on the television to pass the time.

"And now for the latest, a gigantic Cobra is currently using the city's system to travel about. Sightings of this monstrosity have occurred in Odaiba School, where the humongous Cobra broke through the sewer managed to make it's way through the school and ended up terrorizing teenagers in the Cafeteria-" said the news reporter and Sora immediately turned the television off and ran out the door, flipping the sign on it so it now read Closed instead of Open. As she approached the school, she saw police all surrounding it, and putting up the infamous yellow caution banner around the entire school, the entire student body outside.

"SORA!" cried a voice and Sora immediately found the voice of the owner to be none other than Davis.

"Hey Davis have you seen T.K.?" asked Sora, yelling over the panicking crowd.

"He was abducted by the Digimon that came up through the tiles!" shouted Davis, the crowd not paying any attention to them.

"A Digimon in the Cafeteria?!" said Sora as though she would hate for it to be true.

"Yeah…" said Davis

"Where did it go?" asked Sora, a kind of energy was building up inside, it felt very familiar.

"It vanished into a vortex!" said Davis, suddenly the crowd around them seemed to fade away as though time was being slowed down, suddenly from above the crowd appeared the White Woman. Both Sora and Davis starred at the figure intensely, who beckoned to Sora to follow her. Davis saw Sora follow the floating glowing woman as she led down the street and towards the unknown, he thought it best to follow and find out what was going on. Suddenly the woman turned around and sent forward a white floating ball, and Sora stood there as if hypnotized, and was sucked into the white ball. The White Woman then created a portal and entered it, the white ball followed. Davis quickly followed before the portal closed itself, the White Woman unknowing of what had happened.

**...0100101110101110...**

"Where am I?" moaned T.K. as he returned to consciousness. He opened his eyes only to close them quickly due to a bright white light overtaking his eyesight. He then blinked and opened and his eyes adjusted to the overwhelming light.

"Do not fear… I am no harm to you… I only wish to help you…" said the White Woman before him.

"Then why do you have me chained to this wall?" asked T.K. realizing he was chained to a wall high above the ground, in a dark warehouse.

"To test your strength, when the potremium in your system has dissipated you shall be freed. Until then, you need to be restrained. For when your power returns it shall cause many a thing to occur. Which might cause harm to you and anyone around you…" said the White Woman, and T.K. felt as he looked into her eyes that he knew her, but he couldn't place from where, and from those same eyes he felt consciousness fade from him.

**...0100101110101110...**

_To Be Continued…_

**...0100101110101110...**


	5. White Maiden: The Pact

**Angel**

**The White Woman: The Pact**

_By Salamon2_

**...0100101110101110...**

I can't believe it! You're going to end on a cliffhanger!

Do I have to muzzle you! I just let you look ahead just a tiny bit and you start blabbing all over the place!

Aww… How can I make that up?

Salamon, you know what to say… maybe then I'll forgive you!

Salamon2 never has, doesn't, and probably never will own Digimon. Can I look even further?

No… I said I'd forgive you… never did I say I'd let you read ahead again!

**...0100101110101110...**

T.K. awoke with a start; he felt pain going through his body.

"Don't fight it! Let the power come to you. It is not at its full intensity due to the Potremium that you had taken. But you've recovered enough to train…" said the White Woman

"What are you talking about?!" shouted T.K., and suddenly he was freed, and sent towards the ground, The White Woman watched as he fell, as though she was waiting for something. T.K. didn't want to hit the ground but at the same time he knew it was his fate, he closed his eyes and prepared for a hard landing. But the hard landing never came.

"Good! You're powers are working, it will take maybe a few days until they're at one hundred percent, but that is not too much of a deal…" said The White Woman, and T.K. felt a sudden pain rush through his right side, he cringed in pain.

"Ahh, the Potremium in your system is finally dissipating… yes it will be any time now…" said the White Woman

**...0100101110101110...**

Sora awoke, and found herself in a small room, circular, and large. She could find no way to escape from it, and wondered how she had gotten in there to begin with.

**...0100101110101110...**

Davis hid behind some crates and watched as The White Woman watched T.K. writhe in pain. She seemed to not be affected by his writhing, and Davis couldn't help but feel disgusted at the Woman. He felt anger surge through his body and energy surged through his body, and a Sapphire glow surrounded his body. He charged out at the scene, and just as he was about to reach where the scene was occurring, Davis fell to the ground in a writhing pain.

"Don't make me hurt you again! Gain control of your emotions, or become like all other males with this power, they let their emotions control them! The same goes for you!" said the White Woman to both boys without looking behind or below her. They both writhed in pain for a minute or two more and then stopped.

"The Potremium is gone from your body, I will talk now, to all three of you." said the White Woman

"All three?" asked T.K. and then he saw Davis on the ground, motionless. "DAVIS! WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM?!" yelled T.K.

"He's not dead, only unconscious" said the White Woman who thought a moment and Davis floated up and was placed in a chair, and the shackles fell free for T.K. and he was delivered to a chair near Davis. The White Woman floated down to the ground, at the same time a table appeared in front of Davis and T.K. and another chair appeared with it. Then a white ball that floated around the woman opened and a bolt of energy shot at the chair, and the next second an unconscious Sora sat in the chair. This was the last straw for T.K.

"What are you doing to me and my friends are we prisoners?! TELL ME! WE HAVE AT LEAST THE RIGHT TO KNOW!" cried T.K.

"Patience is a virtue you need to train further in…" said the woman

"I've been patient! Now will you tell me what the heck is going on!" cried T.K., and this awoke both Sora and Davis.

"Where am I? And how did I get here!" cried Sora

"Quiet please, I will now tell you three the reason why you are here today… It is a very important matter that you're here."

"Well get on with it already!" cried Davis

"Long ago, in the beginnings of the universe, this planet formed and over several years of evolution, it sustained life. Life with imagination, and each time a new though was created, a new dream born, an alternate reality was created. My lineage traces back to one of these worlds, where my powers come from" said the woman

"So that's how the Digital World was created, someone dreamed it up?!" said T.K. in disbelief

"But if you and your powers come from another reality, then how did we end up with some of our own?" asked Sora.

"It's from direct contact with me and my powers that I believe all of you have gained your powers. I mean he didn't even start showing signs of having powers until he entered the portal that I created coming back here" said the Woman, pointing at Davis.

"Then what about us? How did we come in that close of a contact with your powers?" asked T.K.

"I can't tell you why" said the Woman

"Why?" asked Sora

"Look, right now to tell you the truth, Digimon are being transported into this world at an increasing rate, and many hide for a few hours before showing there faces. I can't round them all up on my own, it's becoming too much for me, I need help. This is why you're here. You see, I need you three to join with me in stopping these Digimon transporting into this world, it would be much appreciated if you agreed, it would spare me from killing you" said the Woman.

"Why would you kill us?" asked Davis

"These powers are alien to you, and without the proper training your emotions would combine with your powers and they would control you… and you would put many lives at stake that way. There is no if, you would be controlled" said the Woman.

"So you're asking us to join forces with you to stop Digimon from getting into this world and causing havoc, on pane of death if we don't…" said T.K.

"Correct…" said the White Woman.

"I don't know about you two, but it seems to me, that if we don't agree with her a lot more people are going to die. So I'll do it. " said Sora

"Count me in as well, I don't see why not, what have we got to lose in all of this, besides we've have had previous training fighting Digimon" said Davis

"And me too, but only if you show us who you really are beneath that white aura, and elven dress!" said T.K.

"I knew you would ask that. Very well…" said the White woman and the white aura intensified and covered the entire room and when the light dissipated, there was a person standing where the woman had been standing.

"YOU!" cried out T.K. in shock.

**...0100101110101110...**

_To Be Continued…_

**...0100101110101110...**


	6. White Maiden: Ariel's Prophesy

**Angel**

**The White Woman: Ariel's Prophesy**

_By Salamon2_

**...0100101110101110...**

"You have a cocky statement as to who you think the White Woman/Maiden is?" asked Salamon2

"Yes, I know who it is…" said Salamon

"Who is it then?" asked Salamon2

"None of what the people review have been guessing, I mean Mr. Oikawa! Aggh! Remember this is a girl we're talking about!" said Salamon in disgust

"You didn't have to insult them Salamon…" said Salamon2 ashamedly

"I know but it's just such a horrible thought that that person would think that!" said Salamon in an outraged tone.

"How about you make it up to the person by apologizing and then getting on with the disclaimer?" asked Salamon2

"Sure, I'm sorry, and uhh… Salamon2 doesn't own Digimon…" says Salamon, and the two fade out and the story begins.

**...0100101110101110...**

I stood there in front of all three of my friends; I could tell they were all shocked to see that I was the person they had hated a few moments ago. But despite what they were thinking, I would have to train them, like my aunt trained me, and I'd have to find the other five people with Angel Powers here, or create them as best I could.

**...0100101110101110...**

"KARI! How…" stammered Davis

"Do you want a further explanation?" asked Kari

"That might help…" said Sora. T.K. was in too much shock to speak. I mean, how would you react if you just found out your best friend had done what Kari had?

"I guess it all begins in my home world, the world of my Mother. You see she came from a world created from the minds and imaginations of humans, a world where every human has the power to become an angel…" said Kari

"An angel!" cried Davis

"Yes, I am part Ophanim. I was born with these powers, my mother is another type, I don't know which, she won't use her powers for some odd reason…" said Kari

"Well how did your mom end up in our world?" asked T.K. recovering from his previous state of shock

"She wouldn't tell me, she only said that it's best I not know why. Sora, T.K., you remember when we were stuck under Machinedramon's city?" asked Kari

"Yeah, that's when the Numemon proclaimed you their Queen…" said Sora, and Davis was amazed to hear this.

"Well, it was there that my powers surface and you two came in direct contact with them. That's where I'm guessing you got your powers from…" said Kari

"Then why didn't we show we had them shortly after we came in contact with you?" asked T.K.

"Because you had nothing to provoke you enough, and when you did you had your Digimon with you that your powers wouldn't show. Well to continue my explanation, after I returned to the Real World, I asked my mom about that day, and she immediately called my Aunt Ariel. Well that's when I began training with my aunt, and I continued to do so, until the Dark Ocean started calling for me. I became so scared I began thinking everyone was a dark monster, calling for me. And I accidentally killed my aunt because of it…" said Kari ashamedly. She sighed before continuing forlornly "She gave a prophesy to me before she died:

_When the heavens are in turmoil, as well as the earth, a great awakening shall occur, and a group of nine shall drive away all that plagues both worlds._

_1 shall kill a relative_

_3 shall have direct Angel lineage_

_1 shall be corrupted and brought back to good_

_1 shall have indirect Angel lineage_

_2 shall have escaped from the Angel World_

_And 1 shall advance from one Angelic order and into another_

_All of these, and manifestation of their powers, will determine if your team is the true team that will save both worlds this time_"

"Alright so you're the one who killed a relative, then which ones are we?" asked Davis.

"I do not know, all I know is that you have all developed the powers, and we must be careful to not have others develop them, or we could accidentally create another member that was not meant to be…" said Kari.

"So I guess you're our leader…" said Sora.

"For now, since I know the most, but the one who has the power of the Seraphim will be the leader. For the Seraphim are the strongest of Angels, and leaders of all Angels.

**...0100101110101110...**

Meanwhile on the other side of town, Ken Ichijouji was coming home from a long day of school; he entered his apartment silently and closed the door. He was about to call for his parents when he heard their raised voices from the living room.

"HE HAS A RIGHT TO KNOW! WE SHOULD HAVE TOLD HIM YEARS AGO!" cried Mrs. Ichijouji.

"HE HAS HAD ENOUGH PROBLEMS AS IT IS IN HIS LIFE! I DON'T THINK ADDING THIS ON HIM WILL DO HIM ANY GOOD! IT'S BETTER THAT HE NOT KNOW THAT WE FOUND HIM OUTSIDE OUR DOORSTEP ONE MORNING!" shouted Mr. Ichijouji, and Ken stopped right there.

'_I'm adopted…'_ was the thought that ran through Ken's mind. He breathed in and then quietly entered his room, shutting the door so not to alert them of his presence, and he called for Yolei.

Not too long after, Yolei found Ken sitting up on the roof, looking out at the Tamachi District.

"I came as fast as I could Ken… now what's the problem?" asked Yolei

"How do you figure there's a problem?" asked Ken not looking at Yolei.

"You usually meet me, and you usually don't ask me to come here unless something is wrong… now tell me what it is, I'm here to listen…" said Yolei, sitting down next to Ken. Ken explained to her, and they had a long discussion over it, and when Yolei left, Ken still didn't know what to feel.

"I can see you are going through a problem…" said another voice, and Ken turned around to see a doctor, in attire you might expect to see in a hospital.

"Who are-" started Ken.

"I'm a new neighbor; I work in a hospital in another district. I couldn't help but notice you up here. I'm a psychologist, would you mind if I asked you a few questions?" asked the person. And Ken found himself bombarded with questions, that he never really had a chance at answering. The psychologist then handed Ken a bottle of pills

"this is Cerepot, I want you to take one everyday until you run out, when you do, call this number. I should be back from being overseas by the time you run out." said the person, and he handed him a business card, and Ken read it:

_Dr. Ainai Sojari_

_Psychologist_

_855-847-2751_

Ken looked up to find the mysterious Dr. Ainai Sojari vanished. Ken sighed and took the doctor's advice and took a pill before heading down the fire escape and back into his room.

**...0100101110101110...**

"Why do you think Kari didn't come out right and say it was her?" asked T.K. to Sora and Davis. They were currently training against the Tyrannomon that had attacked at Matt's Concert.

"You saw how she was after she changed into her normal form, she became all emotional. It's like when she was in her Angel form, or whatever she called it, that she was devoid of emotions…" said Davis

"Either that or she felt better hiding them in that form…" said Sora, and the three of them, auras pulsating attacked the Digimon, bringing it to an unconscious state. Kari, in her Angel form, then clapped from where she had been observing.

"Better, it only took you three ten minutes that time…" she said, and the Tyrannomon then was sucked into a white ball that floated around her. She then opened three portals.

"This portal will take you Home Davis, the center one will take you home Sora, and T.K. the left one will. I'll open a portal so we can all meet to train at the end of school tomorrow, if you can come, meet behind the gym…" she said, and Sora and Davis entered their portals.

T.K. didn't, he sighed and then moved towards Kari. She placed the white ball into a weird machine at the back of the warehouse. The Tyrannomon was released from the ball and was strapped onto a table, and the straps started sucking energy, which ended up in a large container, when the container was filled, light filled the darkened room, when it was subsided a small Digimon was left where the large Tyrannomon had been, a small blue Agumon, well it wasn't a Blue Agumon, it was an Allosmon, and second off it wasn't blue, but several shades of blue mixed all around, with red spikes traveling down the back. The small Digimon was taken from the machine, and sent off to another part of the warehouse, where other Rookie Digimon were sitting and playing. The Liquid Energy then vanished, T.K. was amazed at what Kari was doing this for.

"This is because that Digimon was forced to Digivolve in the Digital World, and then sent here… I only allowed him to return what was natural to him…" said Kari, as though she had read T.K.'s mind, and indeed she had.

"Do you have any idea of who would do that?" asked T.K.

"I don't know, but whoever did it doesn't want us interfering in the Digital World. That's why I think the portals are closed, and my guess is so whoever it is can build an army and then slowly invade Earth…" said Kari

"Sounds too familiar to Myotismon…" said T.K.

"Yeah it does…" said Kari

"Kari, can I ask you a question?" asked T.K.

"Of course…" she said turning to answer him.

"Umm… could I ask it in your normal form…" said T.K. and Kari transformed back into her normal appearance.

"What is it?" asked Kari, as though she were pretending not to know so that T.K. could ask.

"What were you going to say the other day, at the park?" asked T.K. looking her directly in the eyes. Her eyes suddenly showed an inner fear and pang of hurt, although her facial expression did not change. T.K. then asked his question again, and Kari bit her lip and sighed before answering.

"T.K., there is another part of that prophesy that I've neglected to tell you about, that involves me, directly" said Kari

"What is it and was it what you were going to tell me in the park?" asked T.K.

"Look T.K. I was going to tell you that day that I love you… but then you fainted once you came near me, and I became chicken, and when I recognized you had the powers, I just couldn't help but yell at fate and wish that it were dead…" shouted Kari, tears started flooding from her eyes. She turned away from T.K.'s eyes.

"What does it say?" asked T.K.

"In short it means we can never be together T.K., at least without a strong chance the world being conquered in evil" said Kari and she breathed in and out before speaking the words of the prophesy

"_But be warned, if you (Kari) shall love during this period of time,_

_you will bear child before this ordeal is done, and the following shall occur,_

_if it is a boy, both worlds shall be plunged into darkness when the time comes,_

_however if it is a girl, evil shall no more walk among the earth."_

Kari cried some more, opened a portal of her own, and vanished into it. The portal closed after she entered it. T.K. took his own portal home and thought on what she had said.

**...0100101110101110...**

All the while this was going on, in another world, where nothing but black waters and an endless Beachfront exist. Someone smiled to himself, chuckling at what was occurring.

"Everything is falling into place, soon I will leave my prison, and have my revenge on the one that betrayed me…" said the creature.

"Scubamon… go to the Digital World, and tell the General to prepare for the invasion…" said the creature to a small black Digimon on the beachfront.

"Yes masters…" said the Scubamon, and he entered a portal that appeared in front of him. It landed him in the middle of a field in the Digital World, the sun was setting, and the General was not to far from where the Scubamon had landed. The Digimon crept over a black mist, and stopped in front of it.

"The Masters wish for you to prepare for the invasion…" said the Scubamon. One pair of red eyes inside the black mist, and the Mega Digimon stared at the feeble Champion.

"Good… tell the Masters I will do so, and will be ready to invade the Real World when they command me to do so…" said the Digimon.

"Yes General Kuroimon…" said the Scubamon who headed back into the portal.

"GENERAL KUROIMON!" cried a voice from farther down in the field, the mist turned in that direction and floated down to the source of the voice.

"Yes?" asked the Mega.

"We have killed the last of the clones, and the original Gennai himself…" said a SkullSatanmon.

"And with the guardians sealed away, that means the invasion of the Digital World is complete, there is no good left within its borders…" said General Kuroimon, and the sun set, perhaps never to rise again upon the Digital World.

**...0100101110101110...**

To Be Continued…

**...0100101110101110...**


End file.
